


A Spoonful Of Honey

by Evelynn_Rose



Category: Blood of Zeus (Cartoon)
Genre: Adult Content, Animal Instincts, Blood and Gore, Blood and Torture, Childhood Trauma, Consensual Sex, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family Issues, Infidelity, Loss of Control, Loss of Virginity, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Painplay, Past Abuse, Power Imbalance, Power Play, Rough Sex, Self-Esteem Issues, Semi-Public Sex, Trust Issues, Trust Kink, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28389264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evelynn_Rose/pseuds/Evelynn_Rose
Summary: If honey was poison, and women were a sin, honey dripping from Goddess should alarm him. He should be concerned that it did not. It fell from her mouth, her fingertips, down her sternum, her legs, and it threatened to drown him. If he trusted her, would he drown?
Relationships: Hades/Minthe (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Hades/Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Melinoe/Ares, Melinoe/Seraphim
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This is if Melinoe lacked tact, lacked decency, she speaks her mind and brings others reputations down with it. I wouldn't say she is good, nor bad. She is simply herself.

_Is that Seraphim?_

Melinoe stood before city gate, staring at approaching blue figure, glowing red eyes attempting to unnerve her. Puffing up his chest, arrogance rolling off him in spades, Goddess fought the urge to chuckle. Standing at at _least_ three foot taller than him, Seraphim looked like an ant. He could attempt brawn, but, at the end of the day, Melinoe could break every bone in his body with her little finger.

* * *

 _It is,_ Zeus replied, _stand down, Melinoe._

Seraphim swung bident, Melinoe shielding citizens.

_I do not plan on attacking him, Uncle..._

"Stand behind me, please."

The people snorted, assuming Goddess couldn't fight. Some began praying for Zeus, Apollo, even _Ares._

Anyone except _her._

Goddess groaned, taking care of the problem herself.

* * *

_Tell me they are joking. Someone, please tell me they are..._

Melinoe uttered spell, chiton replaced by shimmering obsidian armour, glimmering in the sun.

**It would seem they think you cannot fight, dear girl.**

The fact that came from Hades blew woman's mind.

_Dear girl? Father, are you unwell?_

Hades grinned, appearing in vanity mirror on a bedside table, the occupant of the home having left the door open.

"Please, flee. Lock your doors, conceal yourselves. I will take care of this." Goddess attempted reassurance, though she felt like slapping some sense into the group. "I was raised around battle, I will not let you down."

People did not listen, their mouths fixed in horrified shapes, their feet glued to the stone. Melinoe rounded them up like cattle, leading them away from the fray.

* * *

She got down the hill, facing leader of Demons.

"Now we can actually speak," woman grinned, "go back to whatever Giant's apsída you crawled out of, since you enjoy filling yourself with their skatá..."

Leader refused to back down, blood flowing through his veins willing him to fight.

"Or kólpos, whichever you prefer..."

Hades laughed, Zeus mortified, ordering her to stand down.

 _Melinoe,_ God of Thunder hissed, _quieten down. You cannot speak to people like that, you bring yourself down to their level._

"I will leave you be, _if_ you walk away. Walk away, Seraphim. I do not intend on frightening the citizens."

"It would seem your face accomplishes that..."

Goddess' eyes widened, spirit flaring scarlet, blood boiling, eyes swamped, swirling pools of jet, black silk himation shadowing her form.

"Well," funerary Goddess sighed, _I did warn him. You heard me, did you not, Father?_

Hades nodded, watching daughter, watching her footwork, resisting bellowing orders.

* * *

Seraphim attacked, speed inhuman, Melinoe lifting arm, using gauntlet to shield herself. A bident flew from the mirror, shattering it, pieces whizzing around space.

"That will not respond to you, Seraphim..."

Melinoe took hold of spear, bowing to man, revealing throat, unguarded skin, man going to slash it.

His arm wouldn't move, he was frozen in place. Woman had free hand held up, man's weapon vibrating, wishing to leave his grasp.

"Why?!"

Leader of Demons spoke, through gritted teeth, hissed through pained mouth.

"Because," funerary Goddess smirked, "it is my _Father's..._ "

* * *

"Leave, please. Trust that you are no threat, despite what you believe."

Seraphim threw weapon aside, fist flying at Goddess. She stepped to the side, tilting her head. The bident responded to her, fingers outstretched, almost touching it...

But, Seraphim had other ideas. He jumped, snatching weapon, throwing it blindly. It caught Melinoe's arm, rivulets of blood trickling down. Goddess grabbed man, his flailing utilised to advantage. She spun, holding his right arm, ripping bone from shoulder, very mortal wailing erupting from man's mouth.

Melinoe dropped Seraphim, retrieved bident and turned to face his 'followers.'

"If Seraphim is truly your saviour, he does little to defend you. What happened to your families? Who was the one who killed you? Slaughtered you like game?"

She took control of the men and women, their delirious swaying ceasing in an instant.

"I shall lead you now, take you home." _Or end your lives, let you rest._

_Melinoe, cease this foolishness._

Zeus made her roll her eyes.

 **"Melinoe."** Hades' tone spoke warning. " **Turn around."**

A woman screaming grabbed her attention, Goddess seeing man, lying on the floor, blood pooling beneath him.

_Her husband?_

She faced Seraphim, snarling, eyes brilliant, dangerous rubies.

_You bástardos..._

* * *

"You," woman pointed, accusatory, "this is your fault! You curse this land, our animals, our crops die because of you, and your repulsive blood."

Melinoe squinted.

"Excuse me? I tried to prevent Seraphim from murdering all of you. I am sincerely sorry for your loss, and will make sure he is taken care of. Did I not succeed in saving the rest of you? Or would you rather you perish, too?"

Her appearance spoke of everything _except_ sympathy, Goddess about to butcher those around her, swathes of blood flowing into river, colouring, tainting precious fluid.

"Blame me all you wish. Did I not defend you? I have incapacitated the offending paidí, have I not? The other Gods would have fawned, gotten on their knees and asked him to stop, go back to where he came from. I did not harm him much. I could have obliterated him, splattered your houses with blood, ripped out his organs, flayed him alive, created a pyre...Please," Goddess went to leave, strong grip on her arm preventing her, "should I have stood there, clapped, cheered as he turned you inside out? Mortals are so very amusing. You are pathetic, too. You can let go now, _Uncle._ "

Zeus had appeared in blaze of lightning, mist surrounding him forming protective barrier around the city folk.

* * *

"I will do no such thing. The Moirai have called upon you, they will deal you your fate."

Hades clawed his way out of the ground, flames incinerating any who dared step closer, Seraphim backing up, left half of his body scorched. He groaned, falling to the floor, God of the Underworld seething. He stood taller than his daughter, towering over mortals, sturdy pillar of dread.

"Get your hand off my daughter."

Something oozed from Hades' words, something Zeus knew well.

"Do not be crass. I would not do such a thing."

"I would not put it past you. If there were no crowd, I do not dare utter what you would try..."

Melinoe hissed, imprints of fingers on her arm forming quickly.

"I would rip it off, Father. He can _dare_ try."

"With my own niece?!"

Zeus was exasperated.

"Demeter and Hera are your sisters, you bed your own daughters! People may fear, declare me a whore, but at least I am an honest one, and one that does not molest his family."

Hades had been forgiven for his actions with Persephone, the Moirai stating there would be no more word on the matter.

Zeus disagreed with the Fates, but could not deny his brother's words...

* * *

"Seraphim," Zeus closed his eyes, taking deep breath, "we did not allow Melinoe's actions. They are entirely on herself. Leave the town, and no more harm shall come to you, or your followers."

Melinoe growled.

"Followers?! Uncle, they are _slaves_. I said I would help free them, untie their bonds. If I renege, the people will think even worse of me."

"You acted just as Seraphim did, Melinoe." Her Uncle hissed. "As far as they are concerned, the two of you are allies."

Hades pried Zeus' digits off his daughter.

"Let us go. I saw the entire event, I will bear witness for my daughter."

Zeus, Melinoe and Hades vanished in haze of white smoke, _after_ making sure Seraphim had fled, tail between his legs.

* * *

Walking up the hill towards the Court Chamber, Hades stayed uncomfortably close to Melinoe.

"You would cut it off?' That implies you have knowledge of a man. Whom," her Father did not appear grieved, woman relieved, "is he?"

"Apollo, then Ares. I bedded both a few times. And, no, Father. Before you imply something untoward happened, both used sheaths, I, too am cautious, and Ares was, surprisingly considerate."

Melinoe took precautions, pomegranate seeds were proof of this, and, although Hades wished to hiss, find Apollo and Ares and string them up by their manhood's, he decided not to, given his daughter was not pregnant, did not have a secret lovechild she had squirrelled away somewhere, and was not diseased...

* * *

"That would explain why Ares was ruddy cheeked, Apollo was smiling at you. I have no qualms with you, deciding to begin sharing others beds. I do not worry for you, I worry for your reputation. It would appear anything, whether small detail or not makes people's opinion of you decline."

"Father," Melinoe grinned, "if I breathe, people do not like it. Should I care?"

Hades stopped her from entering the Chamber.

"I am _supposed_ to say yes..."


	2. Chapter Two

_Melinoe..._

**Melinoe...**

"Melinoe, please enter."

The Moirai beckoned Goddess, and Goddess alone, Melinoe raising mahogany brow, swallow automatic reflex.

* * *

"May I ask what is going to happen?"

Atropos' shrill voice made woman flinch.

"You will be judged by the Gods and Goddess' in court, yet it will be us that will make the final decision."

Lachesis gestured to three threads, Goddess of Propitiation raising brow.

"Three? Should there not be one?"

Atropos sung, voice like breaking glass.

"There are three because your path has deviated."

"What?" Melinoe's stomach dropped. "I see black, yellow, gold and red entwined in one, I take it that is the original thread?"

Clotho's hand manipulated the thread Goddess was talking about.

"No. The one to your left is the original. You were supposed to stay in Tartarus, never meeting Seraphim, or befriending Apollo and Ares. The fact they caught your eye changed your path."

"And," Goddess' mind whizzed through options, unseen hand flipping through the pages too quickly, skipping vital information, "the third is because I hurt Seraphim, is it not, hence the blue entwined within it?"

Clotho nodded, tattered robes highlighting thin frame as she turned.

"You chose to leave Tartarus, the first thread is if you chose to remain there, hence its, purity, so to speak."

Melinoe resisted rolling russet orbs.

"The second began when you saw Apollo, when he and Ares charmed you into their bedchambers. The rest is brown, you will share their beds, nothing will come of it."

Goddess nodded, wanting Moirai to continue.

"The third is blotted by specks of blue. This means you will encounter Seraphim time after time, encounters ending in violence. We do not advise taking that path."

"I had not planned on meeting him again, let alone _several_ times..."

Melinoe groaned.

"Look at this thread."

Lachesis delicately caressed thread.

"Note it is fraying, that it twists without any assistance. This is Seraphim's thread. When you attacked him, we saw the thread begin to shed, ever thinning."

Melinoe began to understand mortal's reasoning for his actions.

"Is he scared of me?"

"No, he learned to live with fear long ago, when he was a mere child."

Lachesis sighed.

"This is indecisiveness. Your actions made him nervous, he believes none can stand in his way, he knows Gods cannot interfere."

"I intruded upon his plans? Was that man meant to die?" The three Moirai nodded. "Should I have let Seraphim slaughter the entire city, let him have his way?"

The ladies nodding a second time made Melinoe feel sick.

"In order for Seraphim to succeed, he must kill. He cannot stop, until he forms an army."

"Why are you not stopping him?! You have the power to!"

Clotho gestured to the top of Seraphim's thread, pitifully short, compared to most there.

"Because you are supposed to prevent his decline. The fact you impeded on his thread means you have placed a mark upon his soul. His mind finds you, he seeks to kill you, but knows he cannot. You are a force he cannot control."

Seraphim's thread wavered, brown splotches floating around it, Melinoe's thread moving closer to his.

"Why me? Surely someone like Artemis would be better suited to, chaperoning him? She could strike him down with her bow in an instant, if he gets ahead of himself. I am not ready for combat, should he attack..."

Atropos interjected.

"Because you made the _first_ move, you impacted on his future. If it were Hades or Zeus, we would have asked them to assist."

"Assist?" Melinoe felt anxiety creep into veins. "In mindless bloodshed?"

"In lending an ear, lending a shoulder. If he attacks, we will make sure you will survive. We will have everyone here on standby."

Goddess scoffed.

"Nice of you to do that..." Woman smirked. "Most here would rather me be caged in Tartarus, over pit of lava..."

Lachesis chuckled.

"Most here are far less, _tactful_ than you. You acted rashly, yes, but can any here earnestly say they have not?"

Melinoe laughed.

"I must apologise for my behaviour. I probably should have done that when I _first_ entered the chamber..."

The Moirai accepted Melinoe's apology, woman aware the Gods and Goddess' waiting outside may not...

* * *

"Melinoe acted accordingly," Hades began, Melinoe eyeing him warily, "I am aware I cannot baby her any longer. However, she will always be my responsibility."

"Should that not be yours _and_ her Mother's?"

Zeus was suspicious, eyes on _him_ , not Hades. Hera had told them all they needed to know about the King of the Gods. They were sceptical of anything _he_ did, anything he said, God of the Underworld arising little apprehension.

Hades hadn't committed crime since taking Persephone for his own.

Zeus had committed _many_ sins, the Moirai tiring of calling him into their chamber, berating him, whilst being fully aware that it would accomplish little.

* * *

"Persephone is absent, yet again. What on Earth are you doing to her?"

Hades laughed, Hera far from amused.

"Sister, Persephone is unwell from the sulphur in the air. You seem to have forgotten that she was _here_ , for the last four months. I visited Asclepius and got some herbs for her lungs, some tea for her throat and stomach. More than your husband would do..."

Hades glared younger brother down.

"When you had your head over koronios, where was your husband? When you were giving birth, where was Zeus? I may not be the perfect husband, but at least I have the decency to care for my wife, and was _there_ , for the birth of Melinoe. Your sons have committed far worse acts than my daughter, you cannot speak of a just, fair system when judging her, when I know that your issue lies with _me_ , not her."

Hera drew back, emerald irises narrowing, pupils thinning.

"Father," Melinoe held up hand, "please, _stop._ This is not the time for family quarrelling. If you wish to do that, please, Moirai," Goddess pleaded, audience drawing sympathetic breath, "damn me and cast me down now, lest my eyes roll out of their sockets..."

**_We shall not damn you. You may leave, your duties have been laid out, clear as day._ **

The collective voice of the Moirai made several Gods, Goddess' perk up.

"Duties?"

Artemis wanted to know, curiosity piqued since Melinoe had slept with her brother.

**_You must remain quiet, for we see others stepping in, where they are not wanted._ **

_Others?_ Melinoe tilted head. _And, I suppose you cannot tell me whom?_

Demeter stood, halting conversation, jeers, room's atmosphere growing increasingly tense.

"Do you judge my niece guilty or not guilty of breaking our sacred code?"

"Have we not all done so, at one point or another?"

None could argue with Ares. Favourable he wasn't, but he was _correct._

* * *

Deliberation went on for some time, Melinoe sitting on half broken pillar, dust settling on armour, flecks large on her fingertips. She acknowledged her Aunt, Uncle Poseidon, her Father, Apollo and Ares, leaving the others out in the cold, because having over a hundred pairs of studying eyes on her made me want to curl up and die, and she knew those she looked to looked out for her.

* * *

"We find Melinoe not guilty," Poseidon took up position of judge, "we absolve her of any wrong-doing. She acted as she saw fit she should, and, although we disagree as to her behaviour, we can agree that without her intervening, Seraphim would have committed many more atrocities."

The God of the Sea bowed, fellows following, Melinoe walking out of the chamber a free woman, though with a heavy heart, mind scrambling to focus on the task at hand.

As much as she wished to sit at the dining table and eat, drink, be merry, she knew she had to find somewhere secluded, somewhere off the beaten track to watch Seraphim.


	3. Chapter Three

"Thank you."

Ares sat next to Melinoe, thumbing scruff, tilting head.

"For what?"

Goddess kept eyes on the dining table. If a whiff of _'we are about to eviscerate you'_ was detected, she would run like her gáidaros was on fire.

* * *

"For supporting me, somewhat."

The God of War grinned.

"Well, I could not very well go around, smacking them all with my hammer now, could I?"

Goddess laughed.

"My answer would be determined by my mood. Since I do not know whether I am coming or going, I fear I may be rather terrible company..."

"Never."

Ares' grenadine's glimmered, same shade as her favourite wine, _both_ managing to alleviate worry.

"I...why do I feel I cannot breathe here? If I flinch, look at the wrong God at the wrong time, will I be cast out? Whilst I understand our rules, surely wanting to assist and giving people the tools to thrive, not just survive is not an awful thing?"

"Not one bit. We are supposed to give mortals the tools to thrive, though we must leave it to them to learn how to use the resources, which is ridiculous."

Melinoe chuckled, watching people flinch when Hades walked past.

"I am sure Father is convinced we have a secret lovechild..."

Ares laughed, obnoxiously loudly.

"Well, you did disappear for a time. I knew the sheath had not torn, I did check it, you know...You seem off."

Goddess smirked.

"I trust you did. I disappeared because I was yelled at by Hyacinthus. Apollo gave him an earful and sent him away. I wanted to take some time out, away from prying eyes. I should have said something. I am sorry. Also, I am unsure, unsure of where I stand."

"I understand, yet does he not share others beds?"

"He does, but Apollo isn't allowed to share himself..."

Ares sighed, grey armour duller than usual.

"I wish I could continue jovial conversation, but I must get something off my chest."

Goddess of Propitiation nodded, lending ear.

"Seraphim is hunting my Granddaughter, Alexia."

God blurted that out, sudden, Melinoe offering support.

"Both of us are off, it seems..." Goddess felt familiar twinge, wincing slightly. "For her blood?"

Ares nodded.

"If he can possess her, he stands a fair chance against us. Amazonians are second only to Gods, in terms of power."

"Why does he seek to destroy us? It cannot simply be because I harmed him. It would seem his campaign has gone on for much longer..."

"He has seen nought but destruction, I cannot help but feel one of us is helping him. How could he acquire such power from a dead Giant? Does their power not dissipate after a time?"

"It does, however, Seraphim carries one of your Father's bidents, no?" Melinoe nodded. "Perhaps the Giant he killed has regenerative powers that were embedded into its flesh. They have not succumbed to rot, decay."

"And he will flee there, to recuperate? Is Alexia safe, for the time being?"

"She is." Ares' eyes were impish. His mouth made its way onto Melinoe's earlobe, tickling sensation making her chuckle.

* * *

When it moved onto her neck, she moved away, shaking head apologetically.

"Apologies, but I am not in the right frame of mind right now, and," she snickered, "I know you do not mind blood, but I do. I cannot, I am..."

Ares retreated, kissing her chastely.

"That is fine."

Someone clearing their throat made the pair jump, chuckling following.

* * *

Poseidon led his niece to the dining table, placing his hand on Melinoe's arm after she sat, jolting her from daze.

"Melinoe," golden eyes glinted with levity, trying to raise her mood, "I am judge no longer, I am your Uncle. You can sit with us."

Goddess looked at her abdomen, God tad confused.

"Can I be sure I will not be stabbed in the back?"

"Why would anyone do that?"

Ares sat beside woman.

"Poseidon is well respected, what he says goes. None will dare harm you."

The God of the Sea smirked.

"Ares...," he tutted, "is your weapon arm twitchy?"

Ares grinned, reaching over table, grabbing rack of lamb.

"Would you like something to eat?"

"Please, and," Melinoe looked at abdomen a second time, "some tea, please."

"Ah." Gears whirred behind Poseidon's eyes. "Of course. Please, sit."

Goddess sat, determination to look up flaring, instead of looking at her feet. Hades put his arm around her shoulder, telling her her Mother would be there soon.

That made her feel better.

* * *

After dinner, Melinoe made her way to disused temple, area out of sight, somewhere you would have to go out of the way to look for, off the beaten track, taking tea with her, unknowing how long she would be in dusty space, inhaling millennia old particles, hoping she didn't cough, give herself away.

Or, cough and leak, mortification levels rising in woman.

She sighed, steeling herself, looking into mirror, chanting 'Seraphim' again and again...

* * *

_Seraphim lay in the Alfeios river, desperately trying to soothe charred flesh. Melinoe watched him through mirror in a small, quiet little temple, dedicated to Poseidon. He dunked his head under cooling waves, Melinoe wondering why she observed this, clearly personal moment. She considered looking away, until she saw droplets of water streaming down his face, soft hiss through gritted teeth making Goddess delve deeper, stand closer to the mirror._

_What she initially thought it was water from the river was water, from his eyes, left twitching, salt likely stinging his wound, something slashed across his face, injury severe, Melinoe doubting he did anything to deserve it. He was young, muscle fully formed, but his face told of youth, stolen, snatched away from the hand of a child, now man, that hand now having claws, to grip onto anything, something tightly._

_He clutched onto violence, shattering self, sending it flying from cliff._

_And, yet, he looked, undoubtedly mortal here, sight bordering on sweet, were he not sobbing._

_His heart had been on his sleeve, at some point, that much was clear._

_What was also crystal clear was that something, someone had taken it, poisoned it, placed it back under fragile ribcage, and left Seraphim little more than shell, decency, whatever morals he had long gone._

* * *

_Seraphim began washing bident, sniffles single reminder of his predicament. Melinoe felt inexorably dreadful, as man was right handed, left hand attempting to both carry weapon and clean it, at the same time. Swirls of blood created eerie patterns in the water, Seraphim trying to make sense of them, tilting his head._

_Placing weapon on the sand to dry, man retrieved belt pouch, taking out bar of soap, Melinoe looking away, leaving room, refusing to watch someone bathe._

_Whether she knew the person or not did nor matter._

* * *

Melinoe sat on her bed, knees up, hands on them, looking at her knuckles.

_Is Seraphim a threat? Without my Father's weapon, he is a man, as mortal as the next._

_Why can I not shake the feeling he is not doing this alone?_


	4. Chapter Four

Melinoe stood outside tent, having seen fog worm its way around in the mirror, glamour powerful, suggesting an elder God had used it. Goddess knew not to step in, and she should not be there. Whoever had created the spell shattered the mirror, pieces barely missing funerary Goddess, preventing her from prying. She heard Seraphim groaning, cursing, his voice distorted, until she flew down, having 'borrowed' Hades spell, transforming herself in screech owl, with auburn feathers and bright gilt eyes, pouch in beak, woman shivering when returning to usual form, flying making her queasy. She lent against tree, counting, concentrating on breathing.

Seraphim's voice became as Melinoe knew it, and what he said threw her.

 **"She."** Man closed fist, another shadow prompting him to grab bident. " _Who_ does she think she is?"

* * *

_"She?"_

Melinoe popped head around tent flap, all but falling backwards when she saw he was nude.

"I would have thought you would have covered yourself unless this 'she' is a lover?" Goddess pulled face, turning head, raking hand through hair, growing frustrated when digits found knot. "Not that that is anything I should know. Merely curious, is all. I knew it was one of us helping you, and, since Zeus is pacing, I have an idea as to whom."

 _ **"WHAT DO YOU WANT?!"**_ Seraphim yelled, Melinoe failing to react. "Have I not suffered enough?"

"I do not mean to cause distress, Seraphim. I came to give you this." Retrieving pouch, woman took out a palm sized orb. "This is a Memory Orb, I took it from Mnemosyne's chamber, she is the Goddess of Memory. This will hold your memories, even ones you choose to place in the furthest recesses of your mind."

"I should trust _another_ Goddess, and a ball?"

The fact man was humouring her made Goddess want to crack a grin.

"I do not ask for trust, nor your voice. I ask for you to place your memory, the most recent in this, so it can be analysed. We must know who is...," Melinoe's facial expression became grim, "I must say, whoever it is is using you, for revenge. Why would a Goddess need help of a mortal, if she can click her fingers and the problem goes away? We must know what she told you."

Melinoe gulped, air becoming heavy.

"Zeus is on his way. Please," Goddess closed rust eyes, walking over to chest, "hide this. I promise no one will see what has been said, unless you allow it."

Seraphim scoffed.

"That is asking for my trust."

"It is asking for your word, a nod will suffice. Please..."

Sounding commiserative, Goddess retreated.

"Zeus is telling you the truth. The orb is dark purple, see? It did not take it long to react to the magic in here..."

This confirmed her theory, and Melinoe felt nauseous.

* * *

"If it darkens, it means the memory is false. Hera lied to you, Seraphim. She has every reason to deceive, Zeus, nor I have any. He has lost everything, and it is his fault. He wants to ally himself with you, as his wife is one of the most formidable Goddess'. She is nowhere near as pleasant as mortals believe. She seeks complete ruin. Whatever she has promised you is malakíes."

Seraphim coughed, choking on his own breath.

"A bear?"

The orb's glow mirrored that of the sky, clearest Summer dawn. A mother bear was attacking several men, its eyes familiar to woman. A boy, perhaps teen was cowering in the bushes, bow quivering in his hand.

_Seraphim?_

* * *

"The bear's eyes are blue, not purple, or green. Hera told you she saved you, did she not?"

"ENOUGH."

Seraphim stood, uncaring that fur slipped onto the floor, Goddess keeping eyes on his, nowhere else.

At least she had the decency not to look, study his body like sculpture...

Hera made him feel miniscule, creature under her glare incredibly feeble.

* * *

Man was out of it, unable to think clearly, Goddess disarming him.

"Forgive me. I have been asked to watch over you, and watch I shall, but not like _that_."

Melinoe left, sparing man glance.

"If you wish to break my arm, I will not hold it against you."

Muttering spell, woman transformed into owl, leaving tent, Seraphim hiding orb, unsure as to _why._

* * *

_The Fields of the Dead? What is Heron doing there?!_

Since meeting Heron, Melinoe found the young man incurious, though fully understood when Zeus has said his Mother, Electra has just been killed by her own son, by Seraphim, and that he was Heron's brother why mortal would be detached. It was all he could do not to vomit, until his stomach tried to evacuate his body...

Zeus hadn't yet told his son that the leader of Beasts was his maternal brother.

Thus, why had Heron left the safety of Mount Olympus, for the treacherous Fields of the Dead?

His Father wasn't there to halt him, his Mother was gone. He was aiming for the Labyrinth, Melinoe needing to do something, _anything_ to assist.

* * *

_Enter the Field at your own peril, your own behest. I trust no one ordered you to venture here, to these unholy of grounds?_

Heron shot back, Alexia looking up, Kofi and Evios trying to locate source of the voice.

"Hecate?"

Melinoe chuckled.

 _I am Melinoe, daughter of Hades, gatherer of the dead, those who's souls cannot find peace. I must warn you now, for these Fields take no prisoner. What Chiron says is true. Everything here is false, falsities designed to make you turn, lose your life. You will see, hear things, voices of old, souls of those you have lost, and I know you want them to return to the world of the living, but,_ Melinoe paused, _these things cannot happen. I apologise._

"And how do we know you did not create such a heinous place?"

Kofi was adept, much more so than his companion. It would seem Alexia was onto Melinoe, however.

_You do not._

Kofi looked dumbfounded, Evios ready to turn tail. Goddess groaned.

_If you do that when crossing the Field, I cannot do anything to save you. If you must look behind you, get the impulse out, now..._

Three sets of laughter prompted Melinoe to look at Alexia, woman unamused.

"I do not care for whoever created the Field. Unless we get across it, Seraphim is right behind us, and will not hesitate. It is by pure luck that I am still alive."

_Not at all. You are an excellent warrior. Your Grandfather is proud of you._

Amazon smiled, determinedly making way to the edge of the Field, Heron running after her, bow drawn.

_You do not need that, Heron. However, it rather suits you. Zeus' illustrious bastard..._

Heron blushed, before laughing, squinting at Evios, man doubled over from force of laughing.

_I mean that in the nicest possible way, Heron. Nothing about you says unfortunate. Know that we support you._

Melinoe heard grunting behind her, Ares dragging himself towards her, covered in dirt, thick layers of sweat.

_I must go. Please, remember the rules, I do not want to lose any of you, because of immaturity, and assuming you are invincible because of that..._

Goddess turned, facing exhausted God of War, his face like thunder.

* * *

"Seraphim and his sklávoi tried to attack Alexia. Father let me know he was on his way, I carved through the metrokoites like blade through paper, yet he did not stop..."

"Wait, what?!"

Melinoe smacked her forehead.

_Heron. Seraphim is on his way to the Labyrinth. Run, he will try to ambush you._

Goddess closed bronze irises, reopening them, garnet's rivalling God of War's frustration. Heron yelled to his friends, beginning to run, spirit of his Mother running alongside him, gaping hole between her breasts. Mortal felt eyes well up.

_Seraphim. On all that is holy, good in the world, stop. Why do you need to hunt Heron like dog? Leave the Labyrinth, before Ares rips out your spine..._

Seraphim ignored her, commanding manticore to fly lower.

_Seraphim. Last warning. Do I have to break your other arm, legs whilst I am at it? I would rather not._

Ares took her hand, turning her around, cooling perspiration meaning she couldn't get purchase.

"You need a bath."

Melinoe accused, prodding his breastplate with index finger. He took that off, woman smirking.

_Whatever you plan on doing, Seraphim, I advise against it. That is not what I see..._

Ares squinted.

"'What you see?' What are you not telling me?"

Melinoe cursed, Ares shouldn't have heard that...

_Uncle?_

"My room, now..."

War God grit out, woman's hands everywhere.

_Seraphim will not listen to reason, and Heron is in trouble. He will face the satyr, and it will not bow and let him pass. Guide your son's way, please._

_Melinoe? What are you talking about?_

Melinoe ignored Zeus for a few seconds, mind attempting to focus on Ares.

_Ask the Moirai. I know I should have told you sooner, but they want me to observe Seraphim, change his mind, broaden his opinion, attempt to halt his transgressions. You know who is helping him. I am sorry._

Zeus nodded, stomach flipping, sickness blooming in gut.

This _was_ his fault.

He could not longer dismiss it, pass it off as 'fooling around.'

He had gotten Mount Olympus into this mess.

It was down to him to get it, and its occupants out.

* * *

"Stop looking back, for the love of Uncle's trident..."

One man had turned his head, the ground swallowing him whole, bones, organs crushed by rocks.

Rage bubbled, Goddess staring down satyr, willing it to collapse, fall down dead. Heron drew back bow, clean shot, landing right between creatures eyes. Melinoe grinned. Goddess pulled Ares into corner, masked in shadow, behind pillar, removing his fustanella.

"We cannot. I do not have anything to hand."

"It is fine." Melinoe removed her own clothing, putting it behind her, muttering spell. "That is what these are for, no?" She held pouch filled with pomegranate seeds. "The only reason I asked for you and Apollo to use a sheath was because I was concerned. I have had sex without one, and, since that was two years ago, and I do not have a child, I believe these work well."

Ares placed his hands between Melinoe's legs, seeking spot, seeking honey.

When he found it, with surprising _ease_ , he openly stared at her, Goddess shrugging.

* * *

"What? I did just say it has been two years, and I tire of ignoring it. Well, I do not ignore it, but it is a lot less than I used to. Give me something to go on, think about, sas parakaloúme?"

Ares nodded.

"Of course. What has brought this on? And, _that_ spell will only cover our forms. Are you certain this is what you want?"

Goddess nodded.

"They _will_ hear us." Melinoe shattered, moans attracting attention. "And? Why should I care? How many Gods here, right now are tearing off clothing and having fýlo right now, without abandon? If you stop and listen, you will hear it. Let me hear _you_ , not them. Let them hear you. They will know, they will pass us by. Why should we stop, due to judgement?"

Ares nodded, woman's hands between his legs preventing him from thinking clearly.

He hoisted her up against wall, her legs wrapping around his waist, like they belonged there.

Pressing against, then guiding himself up, warm honey never felt so good.


	5. Chapter Five

"What are you not telling me?"

Ares and Melinoe shared hot spring, him behind her.

_Can I tell him? Will he intervene?_

Melinoe's reply was silence, so, she went for it.

* * *

"The Moirai asked me to watch Seraphim. They warned me something is amiss, and it is not him. Ares, I think I know who has been assisting him."

The God of War shifted.

"Father has been pacing...," Ares put two and two together, Goddess secretly snickering, "it is Hera..."

God realised what Goddess was laughing at, turning her to face him, pressing her breasts against his chest.

"You can add! I am impressed..."

Ares smirked.

"Little skýla..."

"That was not very nice now, brother..."

Apollo shamelessly strolled into the chamber, nudity given full treatment by rays of sunlight, God transcendent.

"He knows what he is doing, thus," Goddess turned, looking God of the Sun up and down, Ares growling down her ear making her chuckle, "I will let him off." She winked. "Everything alright?"

Apollo shook his head, stepping down stairs into the water.

"I dismissed Hyacinthus, and he is distraught."

Ares snorted.

"He will be back...his péos hits all the right spots," Apollo flushed, "I have heard you, and you were howling the mountain down..."

Melinoe agreed.

"Yes, the ground was quaking...did it do that with me?"

Funerary Goddess knew what she was doing, riling blond, but she was playing, and wouldn't leave him pent up, steam coming out of his ears...

* * *

"You wish me to compare the two of you?"

Trepidation vanished from Apollo's face. He made his way over to Melinoe, standing in front of her, both men pressing against her, making her pray no one else would join them.

Unvoiced prayers became sigh, woman wriggling, wondering if she could handle both.

She was sore, just a tad, and was concerned that would impact the experience. She had to say something.

* * *

"Well, there is not much of a difference between men and women, both feel apísteftos, I cannot complain."

"I am glad, but I must say that I do not think I can perform again. I have had enough, for now..."

Ares loosened his grip, Apollo stepping back.

"Apolog..."

Apollo placed finger over her lips.

"No need to apologise. I should have gotten there first..."

Ares saw that as a challenge.

"You want me to compare the two of you?"

Gods nodding made woman blush.

"Both of you feel wonderful, though it takes me a little time to stretch, I assure you, Apollo and Ares that I am more than happy."

_Melinoe..._

Goddess jumped, Gods moving further away.

* * *

"Mother?"

Persephone giggled.

_I trust the two of you are treating my daughter with respect and courtesy?_

Melinoe coughed.

"How much did you hear?"

_Enough..._

Her Mother's single word reply was terrifying. Black haired God nodded, followed by blond.

_Good. Melinoe, have you seen your Father?_

Melinoe frowned.

"I have not. Sorry, Mother."

Persephone's tone grew anxious.

_I have not seen him in over a week. I fear he is having another affair._

Melinoe grimaced.

"I am sorry, Mother. Though, most of the Gods here commit infidelity regularly, it cannot be easy when your husband does that. I will ask around, perhaps he is on Earth?"

_That is what I believe. That he has found himself a mortal, half the size of me, pretty little thing, her head conveniently at waist height, her vagina tighter than mine..._

Goddess swallowed, Gods raising brows.

"I did not need to know that. Have either of you seen him?"

Gods shook their heads.

"Not since last week."

"Wait," Apollo mused, thumbing jaw, "one of his representations is that of a screech owl, right?"

Melinoe nodded, her and Persephone's attention on the God of the Sun.

"I saw one flying near the Cocytus river a day ago. I did not think much of it at the time."

Persephone growled, cursing.

_I know who he is with, the naiad..._

"Minthe?"

_He beds her as we speak, the pórni̱. I have had enough of her gloating, boasting. I grow tired of it. Whoever he wants to shove himself inside is his prerogative, but when they begin bragging, they will find me less than forgiving. This is the last time I will allow him to do this._

"Mother, Father will continue to take whom he wishes, whatever you say."

_Yet, if I look at another man, I become a poutána._

"You are the furthest thing from that, Mother. I will look around, ask other Gods to help locate Father. Please, stay where you are."

 _And remain in the dark?_ Persephone scoffed. _I think not. I refuse to keep my eyes closed any longer. Remain where you are, do as you wish, as will I..._

Melinoe put her head in her hands, wet hair shielding hurt. She had yet to speak to Seraphim about his actions, question, potentially remove a few teeth from his mouth, Goddess growing exasperated.

What she wanted to do was stay in Mount Olympus, to go to bed with two arms wrapped around her, protecting her not only from physical, but mental threat, distress.

What she _needed_ to do was find Seraphim, question what in all of Mount Olympus he was thinking...

* * *

Leaving spring, Melinoe dried, dressed and morphed into owl, scouring Greece for the leader of Beasts.

She found him, on the outskirts of the country, near the Aegean Sea, location baffling her.

She landed in front of the tent, unprepared for what she would see.

* * *

"You have the Adamantium Sword..." Melinoe too a step back, bronze eyes widening. "That was not created for _you_ to wield." She sighed, removing fabric around her arm, using it to tie up mahogany tresses. "That is why you stray, far from our view, because you are nought but a common thief..."

Seraphim refused to look at her, shame clouding orb in his hand.

Goddess scanned tent, seeing the Cauldron that held the souls of the Giants.

"Has nothing I said sunk in? Am I wasting my breath? Mine is not the only time you are wasting. Shall I give up?" Goddess snarled. "Give me the orb, we are done here."

Goddess paced, arms folded. Seraphim threw orb at her, woman catching it, scarlet seeping from it. She ignored that, uncaring as to who's blood it was.

* * *

"Narcissistic ankýlo̱ma. I am sick to death of people like you. You claim to despise the Gods, yet listen to one, do her bidding like a dog, begging for scraps."

Man groaned, holding his abdomen, blood covering his hand, leaking between fingers. Melinoe's fingers were coated in his blood.

She gasped, placing orb on table, sweeping yellow in her periphery going unquestioned, until she screamed, Seraphim's head whipping around to face her.

His bident was sticking out of Melinoe's chest, holy fluid seeping from her chest, staining robes.

Hera stood behind her, further ramming weapon into younger Goddess' chest.

* * *

Apollo gasped, Ares grabbing hammer, aiming it at Hera.

" _ **Persephone...,**_ " Hades' tone was nectarous, making his wife feel sick, "cease this ridiculousness. You are far too innocent to harm another."

Blond growled at him, Hades unsure he had ever heard such vulgar noise come out of his wife.

"Shut your lying, vile mouth, before I rip out your tongue." The Goddess of Spring Flowers dragged Minthe by her hair, across entrance of Mount Olympus, ripping out strands along the way. "If I ever catch you again with someone else, I will remove every one of your organs and let Cerberus feast."

As much as the God of the Underworld wanted to chuckle, he could see Persephone was serious, deathly so, beet red face, grinding teeth, poor naked naiad behind her screeching, sound jarring.

Apollo running up to him, preventing him from looking over the balcony fretted nerves, Hades pushing him out of the way, heart thudding, stomach rising up his throat.

His daughter was impaled, Hera repeatedly pulling weapon back and forth through Melinoe's body. Seraphim was wide eyed, scurrying as far back as he could get, mortal too young, too immature to fully realise what was going on.

* * *

_**"I am going to kill her."** _

Persephone got to where her husband was and screeched. Zeus grabbed his brother's arm, shaking his head, latter seething.

"Get your hands off of me, or I will sever them, **Zeus."**

Fire surrounded group of Gods, snaking up Hades' arms, eyes rivalling deepest amber.

"If this was one of your bastards," Hades went for the jugular, " _ **Heron**_ , would you stand by, watch him be slaughtered by your wife?"

Zeus couldn't look at him, his stomach did flips, watching his niece cry, his wife laugh, Seraphim, looking for a way out.

* * *

**"Let me go."**

...

...

"No."

Hades growled, grasping Zeus' wrists.

"I will handle Hera, bring her here, she will face the full wrath of the Moirai."

Hades guffawed.

"Three old ladies, withered, broken shells? I will burn the entirety of Greece down, until I locate Hera. You will have to kill me to stop me."

Persephone grasped her husband's shoulder, pearl blues sharpening reflex.

"Forget petty family quarrels. I will go, _I_ will deal with Hera. The two of you can scrap like children all you wish..."

Hades threw punch, throwing Zeus against the wall, God of Thunder spitting blood and tooth out, launching himself at his brother...

* * *

"Is this not what you wanted, boy? To spill God's blood? Here, she bleeds just as _you._ "

Melinoe grit her teeth, though her tears gave her away.

"The Cauldron. You retrieved it. Good little kýo̱n."

"Not like **_this..._** "

Seraphim struggled to keep his dinner down, sickest he had felt since he was a child, since he was with...

* * *

_Ariana..._

Ariana flashed before his eyes, blood gushing from her throat, blood gushing from the woman stood before him.

"It will be alright, Seraphim." 

Melinoe went with sincere, swallowing growing increasingly harder. Hera's eyes landed on the Memory Orb.

"Have you been using this to communicate with Seraphim? Little arouraíos..."

Melinoe laughed, despite sting radiating from chest.

"You have no idea what that is, do you? _This_ is to prove that what you told him is anoi̱síes, lies flow from your mouth. You twist his mind, his memories. This show the truth, and everyone has just witnessed it."

Hera threw orb, smashing glass masking sound of Persephone running up to tent, deer glamour fading, screech owl landing beside her. She held her tongue, despite wanting to hit Hades, repeatedly with his own bident.

* * *

Hades effortlessly picked up Hera, Persephone grabbing bident, to prevent it from falling, causing further damage. God badly charred Goddess' skin, throwing her to the ground.

"If Zeus gets here on time, he will find your entrails covering the ground. If not?" Bident flew from portal underground, Hades holding it to her chest. "He will not ever find any of you."

Persephone ignored Hades, focusing on daughter, extracting weapon from her chest.

"Is this not what you wanted, Seraphim? My daughter may die because you listened to Hera, her deceit. If you had not, she would be in Mount Olympus. Because of you, because of the Moirai, Hera was here, and my _daughter_ was."

"Mother, no." Melinoe sympathised, Seraphim dry heaving. "None of this is his fault. The single thing he is guilty of his being a murderer. But, even then, many of the killings were justified, were they not?"

Persephone raised brow.

"How do you know that?"

"The orb. I heard everything he said, she said, I know his tale, Hera seeks to spin it into an even more terrible direction. You can be redeemed, Seraphim. Zeus has nothing to gain by being deceptive, nor do I."

Coughing, funerary Goddess fell forward, her Mother catching her.

"Do you see what you have gotten yourself into, Seraphim? You had ample opportunity to avoid your fate."

"I was hunted for my entire life," Seraphim kept swallowing, voice deceptively weak, "how dare you presume I could run away."

"Mother, revenge is not what Seraphim should have done, but that is the path he chose. Stop chastising, he is far from idiot. He knows what he did was wrong, but he felt he had little choice."

Blood trickled from Goddess' mouth, Persephone taking Melinoe outside, Zeus' hand around Hades' throat bypassed for Apollo's chariot, God of the Sun having followed his Father, wanting to rescue Goddess of Propitiation. He placed her onto chariot, carefully strapping her in, Persephone sitting, daughter's head on her lap.

"Seraphim?" The Goddess of Spring Flowers voice was respectfully quiet, irises giving off warning. "If you want to run, _run_ , this is your last chance. Return the Cauldron to Hephaestus and prepare for sentencing."

Persephone nodded, Apollo's horses rearing up, quickly galloping for Mount Olympus.

* * *

Seraphim had tuned out all sound, ears fuzzy, vision hazy, questions unanswered, remaining so, until his mind began to work.

Rationale was fleeting, stars in the corners of the tent confirming bliss, unconsciousness following.

Mortal did not care what followed, death welcome, death friend, the one truth he had, kept hold of, until knuckles paled, his nails dug into his palms.

It did not matter, nothing he had done had meaning.

Meaning meant _something_ , meaning did not include _him._


	6. Chapter Six

Melinoe lay in Ambrosia bath, wound healing, heat relaxing tension in her back, shoulders, easing twinges of pain, submerged up to her neck.

"That did not go as I thought it would. Why did Hera attack, when she could have stood by, listening?"

"The orb."

Apollo combed through woman's hair with his fingers.

"Hera can get inside Seraphim's head, though. What advantage do I have over her?"

"You made the first move. If you had not, would you know about his past, the past from his perspective, the truth, not in any way twisted by Hera? If she understands his story, she can manipulate him. The fact that you do not is causing Seraphim to grow confused. He does not need to question your motives."

Melinoe looked at her chest, wound closed, redness dying down.

"Does that mean Hera wants a war? All over _Zeus?_ "

Apollo nodded, kissing Goddess' forehead.

"The problem is, despite what Hera did, that hundreds of eyes were upon her, many remain on her side. Father has broken many of the accords he was given, for hundreds of years. Hera has broken but a few. She answers for those in the Court Chamber, as we speak."

Funerary Goddess hummed.

"What of Father?"

Apollo grimaced.

"He and your Mother had an argument, she dragged Minthe away, back to the river Cocytus, Hades remarking he 'was not yet finished' and that your Mother arrived at the 'worst possible time.'"

Melinoe grimaced, feeling stomach do summersaults.

"I do not want to defile the sacred pool by vomiting, Apollo..."

Apollo mused, fingers ghosting over woman's cheeks.

"Oh, it cleans itself..."

Melinoe's jaw worked.

"I sincerely do NOT want to know how you know that..."

...

"Well, would it not be tainted with blood otherwise?"

Melinoe shook her head of lewd thoughts, Apollo gently kissing her mouth, making her squint.

"It would seem you want to test the bath's 'self-cleaning' properties..."

A knock made the God of the Sun sigh.

"And, it would seem _someone_ wishes to disrupt us..." Blonde's smile was dazzling. "I have missed you, is all. I would like to see you smile, and change the circumstances that make you frown. I know I cannot, and that taxes me."

Melinoe nuzzled man.

"Sweet ándras, sweet polyagapi̱ménos. I will make mental note, make sure I visit you, thank you for healing me. Thank your son, too. Without him, I would be bloody, boneless heap on the floor..."

Apollo chuckled, bowing, leaving chamber, holding door open for visitor.

It was _Mnemosyne._

* * *

"About the orb...," funerary Goddess pulled face, "I should have asked, but I had to be sneaky, no one was to know what the Moirai asked me to do. Seraphim cannot voice his issues, they make him ill, so, I thought if I gave him the orb, he could use that to share his story."

"And, you were _correct_ , dear Melinoe."

Melinoe's eyes widened.

"You are not upset?"

"A tad," Mnemosyne knelt, "more so that you did not tell me what you were doing. I managed to retrieve Seraphim's memories, before their ether dissipated. I placed them in a stronger orb. The one you took is one of my less, useful inventions. This one can carry an entire life, mortal, at least..."

Copper eyes met lilac, younger grateful beyond belief.

"Thank you, and, I wondered why it corrupted as quickly as it did. You are equally as proficient as Hera at magic, yet it took her seconds to breach its protective barriers."

"Hera is the Queen, the Queen holds all the spells in her hands, the knowledge, things we must not be privy to."

Melinoe offered hand, covered in thick fluid, Mnemosyne (respectfully) declining.

"Get this orb to Seraphim, Melinoe. I do not see Hera staying here for long..."

Melinoe gasped.

"What?!"

"The shackles do not hold her, bars cannot contain her. We cannot find a way to keep her imprisoned."

Goddess of Propitiation had no idea what to say. Her great-Aunt placed the orb into depression in the ground.

"Take care, my dear, and be cautious. Hera seeks Seraphim, more specifically, the Cauldron."

"Did he not return it to Hephaestus?"

"He has not been seen since yesterday. He fled, not that I blame him. The Cauldron is here, Apollo brought it with him."

"Should we not hide it from Hera? If she gets a hold, and manages to escape...?" Mahogany brows lowered, Goddess anxiously biting lip. "I may not have been around when the war against the Giants began, but from what I have heard, I do not want a second battle, all because of a scorned woman..."

The last part of Melinoe's rant was apathetic, verging on indignant.

Yes, the Queen of the Gods had every right to be livid with her husband.

She had every right to make him pay, price hefty.

She did not have the right to bring everyone _else_ into it, drag them through her mud, leaving splotches of the stuff everywhere she walked...

Once Melinoe had recovered, she had to locate Seraphim, and warn him, pray he was not heading directly into the war path of Hera.

* * *

Groaning forced her eyes towards village, located near to the Aegean, Melinoe flying overhead, wondering how in Tartarus _any_ of the Gods had missed him.

Seraphim lay, in the middle of the village, bleeding out from wound under his right pectoral muscle.

Goddess called, loud squalls to Apollo and Asclepius, two Gods immediately appearing from mirror, viewing the scene, Melinoe landing beside men.

* * *

"Hera..."

Mortal grit out, teeth clenched, jaw set.

"Do not speak."

Melinoe said, harsher than intended.

"Hera did this? Gods..." Apollo directed his gaze at Mount Olympus. "Father?"

Zeus stared at the four, dread filled eyes, slightly green at the gills.

_Hera escaped. Nothing can hold her here, and the Cauldron is gone..._

Three collective swallows followed from one another.

"Save your strength, Seraphim."

A thin God, looking a tad like Apollo knelt beside man, man twitching, limbs registering command to shuffle away.

"Do not fret," Asclepius offered hand, bag filled with exotic smelling herbs on his hip, "I am a healer, I have yet to have a patient I cannot assist. If it makes you feel any better, I am Apollo's son."

" _One_ of..."

Melinoe smirked, Apollo chuckling, Asclepius rolling golds.

"We must move him, the ground, its dust will only cause the injury to become infected. We must be cautious, however, in how we carry him."

"I suppose that would be between the two of you, then? Did you bring the stretcher cloth?"

"I did." The God of Medicine nodded. "However, I do not think he wants _us_ to move him."

Melinoe squinted, until she swore, from the corner of her eye that Seraphim was keeping his eyes trained on her...

...

...

"Well," Goddess of Propitiation mused jaw, "I could throw him over my shoulder, but that would only make things worse, and, possibly be emasculating..."

Seraphim wasn't in any mood to argue the issue, blood loss dizzying him.

"We will take him to a nearby home. They may be deserted, but as long as we have clean water, something to wash our hands and clean sheets, he shall recover."

Asclepius and Apollo set about getting Seraphim onto the stretcher, Melinoe checking each of the houses, until she found one suitable, setting about creating a hearth, to keep mortal from growing cold.

* * *

Seraphim awoke to Melinoe leaning over him to light the lamp above his head. She smelt sweet, skin aglow in firelight, eyes lighter than he recalled. A line of something orange decorated her collarbone, bitterness wafting by on the slight Autumn wind.

"Saffron," she _caught_ him looking, "I wear it to ward off the...smells in Tartarus. It is rather sour, but a heady flower. I grind it up into a paste, with a little water."

"You are talking about flowers?"

Melinoe grinned.

"It took your mind off the pain somewhat, did it not?"

Mortal couldn't deny that it did.

"May I?"

Melinoe retrieved bowl, waving hand over it, fresh water appearing. She then took the soap Asclepius had brought, and washed her hands, making sure to get under her nails. Seraphim nodded, unaware that he did, Goddess viewing trepidation.

"I will not touch you unless you explicitly say I can."

Seraphim wanted to speak, something creating lump in this throat, something voice could not get past. It refused to budge.

"Do you think this immoral? That if I touch you, it is disgusting, in some way?"

Man nodded second time, invisible strings pulling his head downward, then snapping it back up.

"This is far from intimate, far from sordid. Unless," she heard Apollo and his son return, coming up the stairs, "we clean the wound, sterilise it, that means we have to touch it, you will perish from an infection, and it will be agonisingly slowly. I assure you, we mean to _heal_ , not use."

"I trust you...," Melinoe's stomach did a strange motion, flip-flopping, making her feel wary, "the _Gods_ , however?"

"Oh, their appetite is far greater than mine. However, they will not do anything other than look after you. They may be whores, but they are _honest_ ones..."

Funerary Goddess used that word casually, uttering it in jest, letters flowing off her tongue, into Seraphim's ear, keeping him still, not prone.

If he were prone, Melinoe would leave healers to it.

Prone would concern her.

The orb in her hand _confirmed_ that he was prone, when viewing the slaughter, brutal murder of the only woman, person who had shown him compassion, derision wherever he walked, even when he clung to shadows, stealing the night, forcing it to work to his advantage.

* * *

He butchered the bastard who killed her many years later, barely out of boyhood.

He willingly separated himself from his past, the man fleeing from many men, soldiers seeking to end him, snuff out his flame.

Seraphim found a way to turn that into an inferno, burn everything in his wake, let them bleed, their skin melting, eyes bulging, hearts struggling to beat, lungs begging for oxygen.

Melinoe stayed in the room as Apollo and Asclepius tended to him, making sure to re-cover him, shield his modesty before they entered space.

* * *

"We really ought to get rid of that bident..." Goddess mused. "It has caused untold damage..."

Melinoe hugged Asclepius, and kissed Apollo, feeling akin to nails gripping onto Seraphim's chest, man sitting up, despite being advised to lie, the God of the Sun catching movement, mortal's look at Goddess, though, he did not bring it up...

The Gods left, Seraphim clearing throat, stubborn lump vanishing, pressure on chest gone.

* * *

"It would not have, had I not taken it."

"It would not have, had my lazy Father taken it with him..."

Melinoe countered.

"It almost killed you, did kill me."

"Hera did, not you. Everything that happened was because of her, Seraphim. You could have killed me with it, at any point. I would not have stopped you. I know the damage it can inflict, yet you hesitated. It was Hera's hand that injured you, me, took your Mother from you. If it were not for her, you would not have met Electra. Hesitation is human, Seraphim, and is valuable. Keep hold of that, especially now. Hera will seek you out again, she wishes to start a war, and the Cauldron is exactly where she wanted it..."

She sat on the edge of the bed, keeping distance.

"It will take a few days for you to fully heal. Zeus offered you restoration."

It wasn't a question, man answering it anyway.

"He spouted the exact same as you."

"He told me what he planned to do, knows Hera will not back down without a fight. Shall I remain with you?"

Seraphim questioned that, words on tongue, twisting, turning. Goddess knew she sounded strange.

"I want no part of the battle, I refuse to fight my kin. I dare not risk getting in-between Father and Zeus. They scrap like infants, it drives me mad, makes me want to smack my head against something, until I can no longer hear, see anything. The battle will begin, remain on Mount Olympus. If you want to fight, I shall not stop you, though, that, in turn means I must choose to battle, or remain here, protect the citizens."

Melinoe snorted, unbothered if Seraphim thought she sounded 'unfeminine' or not.

Come to think of it, she had not seen any other woman in the man's life except his carer, Mother and Hera...

She did not dwell, remaining on that thought inappropriate.

* * *

"Unless you wish to be alone? I merely meant that I would make sure you are not feverish, delirious or being sick, keep you clean. And, no, I would not clean you anywhere you did not want me too. Really," Melinoe flashed that grin again, "I believe you think me a lecher..."

"Why do you kiss Apollo?"

Goddess raised brow, low light skimming her face.

"Because I care for him."

"Yet he takes many others."

"Does it insult me? No. I have little right to dictate what someone should and should not do. I sleep with Ares, too. I would be a hypocrite if I complained."

"Then, he does not care for you. He cares for your body, and only that."

Melinoe put two and two together.

"Do you think me giving my body, Apollo, Ares doing so makes us prostitutes, like some mortals you have seen?"

Seraphim wanted to nod, haze clouding his mind making him struggle to answer.

"The difference being mortal 'whores' get paid to let their bodies be used, and we do not? They, nor we are whores. We seek pleasure, just as mortals do, company, whether sexual or not. If their services were unnecessary, they would not exist. Judge if you wish, but I shall not be objected to that sort of talk, nor shall I hear my friends names be sullied."

Melinoe got up abruptly, grabbing sheets and placing them over man.

"I will keep watch for as long as I can, until Hera decides to act. Then, you are on your own. If you care to fight, know that every God, Goddess you battle will be out for blood."

Funerary Goddess closed her eyes.

"That is if Hera does not get to you first. If she does? Use this, and I will try to get to you."

She sighed, placing orb on bedside table.

"Though, if I have to attack you, I shall. Do not think I won't."

Seraphim bolted up, as if from a nightmare, grasping Melinoe's hand. She turned, eyes venomous, man backing away, seeing Hades staring back at him.

Goddess left the room without further word, and the house.

* * *

She had done all she _could_ , more than she _should._

If Seraphim wished to be bull-headed, die?

Melinoe would not step in again.


	7. Chapter Seven

Melinoe made sure Apollo was wrapped up warm, God shivering, teeth chattering, turning to face familiar man in blue.

"You should not be here..."

Funerary Goddess was dressed, head to toe in glittering onyx armour, ruby lines highlighting lithe musculature, blue veins prominent, eyes hard, pallor visible as beacon, man finding her in the night sky, moonlight creating dreadfully large shadow behind her.

Mortal said nothing, making his way to the balcony, and began chanting, Hera too badly injured to stop him, watching her husband attempting to keep Porphyrion from attacking her, though God was struggling, the King of the Giants single entity able to withstand his lightning.

With a flinch and grunt, the creature would keep going, dead set on murdering the King of the Gods, knowing Mount Olympus would fall in his wake.

He crushed Hera under his heel, woman screaming, hearing bones crack in her back, desperately cowering, shielding her head under her arms.

Zeus growled, summoning strength, ground cracking, his eyes whirling thunderstorms, fingertips crackling, lightning erupting from the sky, drawing all eyes...

* * *

Seraphim's chanting stopped Porphyrion, other Giants staring at him, their souls being pulled out of their bodies, limbs failing them, they began crumpling into the sea, waves reclaiming them, Poseidon floating above, drowning them.

Gods eyes found mortal, many questioning why he was _there._

Others questioned why he was helping _them._

A few titters came from a different direction.

How did Seraphim know the _reversal_ spell?

* * *

"Should have had the Aurae watch over you..."

Melinoe mused, standing outside cell, gesturing to man's chest.

"You are lucky _that_ did not reopen. How did you get here?"

Seraphim held up orb, Goddess' jaw working.

"Mnemosyne did not tell me about _this_..."

Goddess paced, arms folded.

"What am I to make of this? Is she trying to tell me something?"

"Mnemosyne taught me the reversal spell, she kept repeating it in my dreams."

"Why not tell me? I can control the dead, I could have stopped the Giants long before conflict ensued."

"Because Hera thought me dead. She did not expect me to stop her, she does not think I can."

Melinoe smiled, rapidly becoming wider.

"Lamprós! The two of you are lamprós!"

Turning, Goddess unfastened breastplate.

"We got to Zeus in time. You got to him in time. Without you, he would have been killed. Even Hera wept, despite agony tearing at her chest. She clutched onto hope, kept faith he would come back to her..."

Seraphim fell silent, looking at the floor.

"Thank you, Seraphim. I do not know what will happen after this, but I pray you will let go of your struggle, its white-knuckle grip will only cause intense sorrow."

The Memory orb in her bag lit up, vibrant azure, shifting sands within spectrum, from pastel to indigo.

Melinoe's mind flew open before she could stop it, Seraphim's orb radiating red, from vermillion to cherry, Goddess of Propitiation clutching bars of the cell, trying to kick him out.

When she realised she couldn't, that he witnessed her childhood, upbringing, she supposed it was only fair to let him in, let him see, considering he bore all to her, including his body.

Which certainly was not hard to look at.

 _If_ she squinted.

Her life's journey through Tartarus played out, pictures springing to life, Melinoe under control, Seraphim standing quickly, trying to push her away.

It was bad enough that she had seen _his_ past.

He did not need to view hers, yet found himself backing up, feet shuffling, body sitting itself down, arm lifting, hand tilting, eyes focusing on the orb...

* * *

_"Father?"_

_Little Melinoe traipsed across rough stone in bare feet, robe dirtied, padding her way to where someone was wailing. Hands reached for her, girl squealing, running away, calling for Hades, **again.**_

_Little girl sat on top of crumbling ledge, feet dangling, toes near touching the River Styx, swinging her legs, staring at fast flowing current, singing song about Kronos, what he did, song obscene, the fact **child** sung it forcing her Mother to get up, locate her daughter and pick her up. Seraphim did not see **her** either, he only heard her._

_Child sat in front of three headed dog, innocently tilting head, one of its heads following her braid, another staring at her hand, as she went to pet it. The dog drew back, **growling** , baring teeth, saliva dripping from fangs. A blond woman sprinted to her, a man following, though it was not Hades._

_It must have been Persephone, Goddess of Spring Flower's skin green, sickness obvious, she called the man 'Hypnos' and asked him to make Cerberus sleep, and help her to rest._

_The God of Sleep wondered if she was pregnant, as her sickness lasted for a few hours only in the morning._

_She **was** , but lost the baby after four months, screaming, ruining sheets, begging for Hades, telling Hecate and Hypnos to locate him, drag him out of whatever woman he favoured at that point in time, whoever's bedchamber he was in and demanded he be brought to her._

_Hades arrived soon afterwards, darling child looking on, crying, wanting to help her Mother._

_Melinoe hadn't seen her Father pale before, retch, genuine concern taking over usually composed, straight-backed, arrogant God._

_The door was slammed in girl's face, the rest of the vision spent looking at the floor, Persephone's wailing spine chilling._

* * *

_Teen Melinoe left the darkness of her home, head aching in the light, the sun's glare causing skin to redden, man helping her into shade, teeth whitest Seraphim had ever seen. Woman beamed, man introducing himself as Apollo._

_She had heard of him, and not the best things, but she gave him a chance. He certainly not did make her feel unwanted, or pressured to join him at the dinner table. The other Gods were kind, they made her food, gave her wine, tea and cloths when she needed them, herbs for the pain and nausea, and she found herself growing close to the Muses, her second cousins, and their Mother, her great-Aunt, Mnemosyne. They made sure she fully understood the intricacies of men, sex, as they knew someone would ask her to join their bed, at some point._

_Melinoe took initiative herself, on her nineteenth birthday, Apollo showing her sex needn't be unpleasant, unsafe, taking her to the baths afterwards, to soothe the slight ache between her legs._

_Seraphim did not look as Goddess rocked, called, her body treated with care, a mouth covering every inch. He could see through her eyes, and shut his tightly, his groin hardening, body growing hot._

* * *

_Ares asked for her after that, despite being the God of War, he was pliable, ductile, though, with him, Melinoe was more vocal, pain vanishing. She reciprocated God's nails dragging down her spine, finding her skull and making her shiver, press form against his._

_When he bit her, she bit back, Ares growling vociferously, her clothing torn, shoved in her mouth, his tongue laving every inch of her front, woman biting down on her chiton._

_Seraphim looked at her body, split second, and immediately felt guilt course through veins, freezing blood, heatwave ceasing abruptly._

_That split second changed his mind._

* * *

_What she was doing was not the same as that man, taking the prostitute against a wall._

_What she was doing wasn't causing her upset, she did not recoil. She lost herself, yes, but she did so willingly._

_The only things exchanged were fluids, kisses, sloppy, messy. Sheets were on the floor, bodies half dangling off the bed._

* * *

_Seraphim looked at her form, and felt something he hadn't felt before._

_He had made the **second** move, and he had **no** idea he had._


	8. Chapter Eight

Mnemosyne saw Melinoe swaying, running over, placing hands on her shoulders. Her aura was blotted with sapphire, the Goddess of Memory shaking her head at the man in the cell.

"How are you intruding on her mind?"

Seraphim swallowed, remaining bitterness spat out, words caustic on his tongue.

"She has seen my past, viewed it, _without_ my consent."

Mnemosyne squinted.

"Without your consent? Melinoe would not do that."

"I," mortal _had_ nodded, it was of his own accord, the first orb confirmed he wasn't lying, he hadn't withdrawn his consent at any point, "I don't understand."

"Give me the orb, please. I will remove your presence from Melinoe's mind."

Seraphim openly scanned Goddess of Propitiation, trying to work out _what_ ailed her.

"Is she in a trance?"

Man's voice sounded incredibly small to his ears, even smaller to woman. Elder Goddess nodded.

"Somewhat, more in her own mind, that is why you see through her eyes. She viewed your story as a bystander, you see hers through _her_ eyes..."

"I saw her fornicating."

Mnemosyne shrugged, gesture surprising mortal, given her status.

"As so do most Gods here. What is your point?"

"I _felt_ it. I reacted..."

Seraphim looked like he was about to throw up.

"You believe the act to be unclean because you knew what the man, rutting with the young woman in the shadows had done, she did not. How could she stand to look at him, let alone let him inside her? She could not have known, Seraphim. Why did you not kill her? She saw your face."

"Because she was innocent."

Melinoe wobbled, Mnemosyne asking for orb second time.

"Melinoe is innocent, Apollo and Ares are, their act was of lust, between innocent adults. You cannot judge them. The idea of feeling pleasure, giving it may be abhorrent to you, and that is fine, but, to most, it is not. Do not harm her, for your _own_ indiscretions."

Mnemosyne put her arms under Melinoe's legs, picking her up gently.

"I will ask, one last time. Please give me the orb," amethyst eyes looked through Seraphim, shiver taking man, "you have seen enough, and without _her_ consent."

Seraphim stood, handing over orb, grabbing gate bars.

"I did not mean to do so! If I wanted to force a woman to do my bidding, I could have. How was I to know what this could do?!"

"You made the _second_ move, when you should stay your hand..."

Mnemosyne left Seraphim to stew, taking Goddess of Propitiation to the Asclepeion Chamber.

* * *

Seraphim did not stew.

He put his head in her hands, form beginning to shake, his chest aching, thoughts flying, wings frayed, no destination, bumping into each other, thumps looming headache.

What made him feel ill was sex, the act unnecessary, momentary burst of pleasure resulting in misery, disease, childbirth, potentially _death._

Why a woman would enjoy it was beyond Seraphim. It was all for the man, once he was done, the woman no longer mattered...

Why _Melinoe_ enjoyed it, why her body did not make him flush, look away, traipse somewhere quiet, wait out the warmth seeping from waist, praying the blood would flow somewhere else.

Why did Melinoe's body made him perk up, sorrow vanishing, indignation fizzling away, acid ceasing scalding his stomach?

He knew what being aroused was, what it felt like, and, whilst it did not cause alarm, the single time he tried dealing with it, he was afflicted with bout of devastating depression, casting every light out of his life, flames blown out, candles down to the last of the wax, despite him lighting them mere hours ago...

His fingers were numb, his wrist grew weak, spasms up his arm making him stop, pick a cave, crawl into it, curl up under fur, forgoing clothing, utterly, wholly vulnerable.

If someone found him, laughed, pulled him out of his shelter and poked fun at him?

So be it.

He would find them _later,_ after he became the leader of Demons, cut off their heads, beat them to bloody pulps and leave them there, in the middle of the village, for all to see.

* * *

"Melinoe?"

Apollo knocked, Goddess mumbling consent into cushion, God remaining outside her bedchamber, until woman laughed, saying _"yes."_

Goddess lay on her stomach, turning her head to face the God of the Sun.

"Are you alright? Mnemosyne gave me somewhat of an idea as to what happened, between you and Seraphim. There is something I must discuss with you."

Melinoe got up abruptly, pulling God, wanting him next to her on her bed. Apollo shook his head, taking her hands, shimmering golden shores making her blush.

"I do not think you are in the right frame of mind for anything to happen. It is about the man in question. He does not like the attention I give you. He looked at you like you were the last, remaining hope in his life, and I tried to remove it."

Melinoe raised dark brow.

"When? I did not see that."

"After my son, you and I saved his life, when I kissed you. He appeared to want to remove me from the room, wanted you to himself."

"Hmm." Funerary Goddess mused. "Would he even know what to do, if we were inclined?"

"Judging by his reaction? No. He looks disheartened, yet would like _us_ to think he is disgusted."

Melinoe had sudden realisation.

"He, he saw _us_ , and Ares..."

Apollo was bemused.

"Ares and myself, we do not mind being watched..." Melinoe smirked. "You, however? Did he see you?"

"Yes, and through my eyes. I could not see anything, blackness obscured my vision, I was overcome with dread, in the pit of my stomach."

"Oh, agápi̱ mou," Apollo kissed her forehead sweetly, "I do not believe he meant to look."

Melinoe agreed.

"I know. It is more so that I thought my mind could not be, _breached_ , yet he strayed into it with ease, and I could not prevent him from doing so."

"He made the _second_ move, you the first, the two of you can stray into each other's minds, thoughts easily, and he acts peculiarly around you."

The God of the Sun put two and two together.

"Seraphim is feeling, something he is unused to doing. He feels something for you. It may be attraction, frustration, animosity. If he acts on instinct alone, he would want you dead."

"And, yet," Melinoe's mouth thinned, "I am _alive_. He has had the opportunity to end my life many times, but does not take it. It is not through fear of retaliation, or he would not have killed anyone in the first place..."

"He seeks to share his tale, but cannot speak it. He had little choice but to trust you with it, and the only reason Mnemosyne knows is because she retrieved his memories. You must let him know that _you_ did not tell anyone about his story. He thinks you did."

"I am not that callous. Gods," Melinoe smacked her forehead, Apollo stopping her, "I will speak with him... _later._ "

Melinoe tried pulling Apollo onto her bed again.

"It would not be right..."

Funerary Goddess placed her hands on Apollo's thighs, kneeling before him. He nodded, but wanted her to agree, _not_ acquiesce.

"Knowing we are not being watched? I do not mind if anyone hears, but my body is my own. None should get to see it, unless I say they can. I am sure of _this_ , sure of you. Let me be sure, just for a time, please?"

God of the Sun tilted Funerary Goddess' head, so her eyes looked into his, her hands making quick work of his bindings, rust irises remaining on gold as her mouth worked magic, woman humming around him, casting whatever she deemed unreasonable (at the time) out.

 _Including_ **_Seraphim._**


	9. Chapter Nine

"Seraphim?" Melinoe popped head around pillar, seeing man waking up, ruffling hair, sight making her smile. "Good morning."

She stepped forward, platter of meat, cheese and grapes in hand, pot of honey and bread beside it.

"Would you like something to eat?"

Seraphim (if she did _not_ know him) appeared entirely virtuous, Goddess wondering if she saw the man he was, prior to becoming Seraphim.

He nodded, threading blanket through bars, Goddess clicking fingers, bars vanishing, passing mortal food, seeing his utterly baffled face, leaving with amused grin on hers.

* * *

She came back an hour later, food gone, wooden board sat on man's knee.

"What would you like to drink? I did not bring you one, did I?"

Melinoe tried to avoid the obvious, knowing she needed to speak up.

"We have water, wine, beer and tea. Mint is proficient at soothing nerves..."

Goddess had noticed Seraphim's hands were shaking, man damning himself.

"Tea?"

Mortal nodded, Melinoe retrieving cup, returning in the blink of an eye.

* * *

"I will remove the bars, though I trust you will remain behind them?"

Seraphim tilted head.

Was this a chance to _escape?_

Goddess continued.

"You need not. I have spoken with the council and they agree that you are free to go...on the condition that you let us observe you, you _try_ to stay out of trouble. Zeus would rather restore you before you return to Earth, but understands if that is not an option. Hera has agreed to remain here and no longer seeks you."

Mortal's legs wouldn't work, if he wanted to run. He would have to crawl out of there, dignity shattering, leaving pieces behind him, morbid trail...

* * *

"I assure you, Seraphim, I did not tell Mnemosyne your story. She saw your memories after the orb was shattered, and she placed them into the orb I gave you. She saved them. I would not dare tell anyone, especially when it hurts someone grievously."

"I know. I must confess," Seraphim let drawn-out sigh free, "I saw you and Apollo, you and Ares, your body. I did not ask to see that."

Melinoe accepted man's truth, offering hand, bowing graciously.

"If you had meant it? You had chance to seize it, take my life, yet you let me live. We were alone, no one around for miles, you could have snuffed out my flame, and ran. I do not know how long you would have lasted out there, but you have experience with running, do you not? I forgive you."

Seraphim took the hand, fact he kept some pleasant mannerisms of his past-mortal life, however short it was making Melinoe smile.

"Did it make you feel anything?"

Man's scarlet irises widened, he stepped back, visibly ashamed, battle warring across his features.

"I do not mean anything sexual, perhaps curiosity? Revulsion? Either of those is perfectly acceptable, Seraphim."

Apollo was correct, man revealing he had not tried much, let alone vaguely _intimate_ , struggled to grasp what that word meant.

* * *

"Have you tried to pleasure yourself?"

Melinoe shouldn't have asked that, but she considered that perhaps, he had, but did not like the experience. The answer she got surprised her.

He nodded, but shrunk back, keeping to the corner, gluing himself to it.

"If you want to try again, try to clear your mind, or focus on something else. I could give you some inspiration, or, if you prefer a man, or do not find women attractive, I can ask around, a few Gods have expressed interest in you..."

Seraphim shivered, groaning, shaking head too many times.

"Why can they not leave anyone be?"

Melinoe smiled slightly, but anxiousness gnawed at her gut.

"They care for their needs, do not consider yours. I will not let them near you. Do you disagree with sex being anything other than between a man and woman?"

Seraphim hadn't thought of it, but saw, _heard_ it happening.

He shook his head.

"It can be between any gender, two, three, four, more people, sexuality and gender need not come into it. It _did_ make you feel something, that response is natural."

"I am not trying anything _here._ I would not live it down. I would rather die."

Funerary Goddess nodded eagerly.

"There are private places here, too, Seraphim. Surely, someone took your attention during your life? Use their memory, I know that may sound crass, but I believe if you want to try again, and find you do not enjoy it, at least you tried?"

Melinoe asked for the wooden board.

"Would you like anything else?"

"Why am I here?"

"Well," Goddess of Propitiation tilted head, "you chose to come here, but you need not stay. The reason you were placed in a cell was so Hera could not get to you. She seethed for millennia, yet that abated, all of it, the second she thought Zeus dead."

"That is not it. I cannot explain it, I feel drawn here, I felt drawn after you embarrassed me, I should have wanted you dead. I felt nothing."

"Did you feel nothing when you killed your Uncle? He is the newest inhabitant of Tartarus. Hermes would have brought his body, but there was not much left of it, bone dust and bloody piles of flesh. Is that supposed to endear you to me?"

"He deserved it."

Melinoe's brows lowered, mouth following decline.

"Did I say he did not? I do not care for mindless slaughter. I would rather you act, release your frustrations in a safe way, than go on a murderous rampage, and end up being killed yourself. I have the feeling I will be seeing you in Tartarus soon..."

She took bident, weapon against the wall opposite cell.

"I will be taking this. Consider what I said..."

Why Melinoe said the next part, she didn't know.

"Unless you want _me_ to do it for you?"

She left, Seraphim in daze, head swimming, Goddess having dunked it under water, fluid filling his mouth, man flailing, trying to spit out it.

* * *

She made him drink it, take deep gulps, swallow his conniption, channel it elsewhere.

The cell _was_ large, each corner hidden from view...

Melinoe _made_ him listen.

Did she?

_No._

He _chose_ to listen, skulking off to corner, considering her words.


	10. Chapter Ten

_Unless you want me to do it?_

Seraphim's hands shook, vision blurring, heart beat picking up, breathing rate increasing.

Telling him _that_ , it wasn't a question. If man couldn't bear using his own hands, what would Melinoe do?

Would she lean over him, hand giving him what she believed he sought, looking him in the eye deemed too much?

Would she look at him, study every twitch, muscles in cheeks pulling, jaw working to stop from being heard?

Would she keep her robes on, or free herself, let him touch? Look?

_Flee?_

Would she speak? Would he?

Melinoe would let him decide what happened, she _asked_ , did not dictate, something mortal wanted to get used to, variables proving too much.

* * *

She had a pleasant enough voice, not too light, feathery, not harsh, roughened, despite the air she had been breathing for decades. It had not corrupted her vocal chords.

When she sung, weight lifted from Seraphim's chest, Goddess picking it up, casting it aside, offering hand, helping him up. She let him view her work, day to day activities. She would gather wandering souls, people who could not move on, something, someone rooting them on Earth.

She led them to a safe haven, the Asphodel Meadows, in turn making sure the villagers were safe, no longer having to hear their relatives delirious wailing, fear emboldened by _her_ presence.

Seraphim was considering this, Melinoe guiding him, mortal considering following her, following woman easier than breathing, fact he relied off of her cementing man's choice.

He used her as fuel, her mind, imagining slim fingers beckoning him, tracing scars, fascinated, not disgusted, eyes sparkling with desire, mischief on lips.

* * *

Melinoe had some fabric in her mouth in the vision, it muffled her sounds. Before she masked them, they certainly were not those of someone in distress.

Did he seek something other than denial, dissolution of the self?

_Yes._

That word held weight, Seraphim placing one of the leather straps crossing his chest between his teeth, lest he panic.

He took hold of the other strap, gripping it for dear life.

* * *

Melinoe awoke from her nap to vibrations, orb on her bedside table rolling of its own accord, locating her hand, woman stopping it from hitting the floor. It was warm in her palm, pulses of cobalt transient energy fizzling in time with beats of a heart, woman hearing grunts, sweat dripping onto the floor.

**_Melinoe..._ **

Goddess all but fell out of her bed, scrambling to get back on it, process that single word.

When woman suggested he find muse, think of one, did she mean herself, secretly _wish_ it was herself he used?

She offered to assist, knowing he may not have the strength to complete task.

She muttered spell, making sure no one else heard mortal, knowing he would not want that.

* * *

Honey fell from the Goddess in the orb, nude body glinting, sickly sweet liquid drunk, until man felt drunk, drunk on her. He begged for her voice, seeping into his ear, every pore submerged, like she showed him she was, in the Ambrosia bath.

He dared not look down, between her legs the _first_ time.

He did so now, following trail of sticky fluid, sunlight glistening off it, the sweetness too much, man feeling surge from his spine, Goddess crawling toward him, sitting on her knees in front of him, voice beckoning him to give in, he did not need to hold back. Her hands could encircle his arms, arms encircling form, with much to spare, her legs would have to be folded around him, to stay up, if he tried to pick her up, everything quaking, jaw hardening.

That did not matter.

She was far more powerful than he was, there wasn't anything man could do about that.

Single drop slipped from her apex, track it made down her thigh causing man's will to crack.

Biting down hard, sensory overload, it took remaining stoicism in man to keep from roaring, Goddess hearing restraint, wishing he did not have to be quiet.

* * *

She decided she would have to find somewhere for him to be free, until he accepted restoration, took the steps he needed to take, in order to achieve it.

Seraphim had a lot to gain, nothing to lose, _if_ Heron accepted him.

That was a thing.

Would Heron accept Seraphim as his brother? He _had_ killed their Mother.

But, he was not at fault. Heron knew this. The young man was intelligent, he knew more than he let on, Zeus downplaying his son's ability to process struggle, loss. He had grown up with virtually nothing, Seraphim even less. They survived on wits, learning on the fly, conviction clear.

No matter what life through at them, the brothers survived.

Compared to Seraphim, however? Heron _thrived_ , latter barely getting through each day, learning to live off of scraps, like a dog...

* * *

Funerary Goddess whispered into orb, before leaving room, wafts of dinner calling to rumbling stomach.

_You have nothing to be ashamed of. This is a huge step, one to be proud of. If you seek me, use the orb. I will find somewhere where we can be alone, truly alone..._

* * *

Seraphim wasn't surprised Melinoe had heard him.

He should be alarmed that she had.

Man wasn't bothered with cleaning himself up _yet_ , fluid glistening on his hand making him wonder.

What did the honey that pooled between her breasts, forming lines on sternum, sloping, along with man's eager eyes southward taste like?

Seraphim didn't care that Melinoe had heard him.

He cared about what she sounded like, letting himself consider that, perhaps, _he_ could make her sound like that.

He would have to learn, and learn quickly, Gods not known for their patience.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this doesn't make anyone cringe, that is what I was aiming for, something intimate, without every other word being 'hole' or 'sopping' or 'huge.' That is fine, if that is what you like to read. It isn't for me, personally.

Melinoe stood in front of Seraphim, disused house away from prying eyes, curious ears, eastern-most part of Greece.

"Thank you for trusting, calling upon me. There are things we ought to talk about, before anything occurs."

Funerary Goddess placed bag down upon kitchen table, heading to the hearth, placing wood in it, Winter making its way into the country.

* * *

"These are sheaths, they protect both you and the person you are having sex with from catching, spreading diseases. They protect against pregnancy, too, as long as you use them properly."

Melinoe gave one to Seraphim, man baulking, slimy feel making his skin crawl.

"It is made from the membrane covering a sheep's bladder. They feel disgusting, but, surely that is better than contracting a disease?"

Man nodded, not wanting to use it.

"You do not have to use them with me, as I take these, and I regularly visit Asclepius, to make sure I am clean."

Goddess held up pouch, small red seeds inside.

"Pomegranate seeds. However, if you bed someone else, you cannot be sure they are clean, thus, I would advise learning how to use these."

Goddess grinned, mortal not liking where this was going.

"Assuming you, too are clean?"

Seraphim growled, venom hissed in her direction, Goddess merely tilting head.

"I will leave you to it. One thing," woman turned, gesturing over shoulder, "put it on with your fingers, not nails. If you tear it, it will be useless..."

Woman sat, Seraphim staring at the back of her head, for a solid minute, looking around for washroom, finding the door not long after.

* * *

"I want you to know a few things. It does not matter what size you are. What does is that you are happy. If I do not make a sound, that does not mean you are bad. I prefer not to shout in a man's face..." Goddess chuckled. "Thirdly, whether you last a second, a minute, five, more, I do not care, nor do I count. Again, how you feel matter to me, that is my priority, not my own."

Melinoe let mahogany tresses down, head pulled backwards, hand in her hair, tangled around fingers, Seraphim wanting to laugh at her flailing, biting that back, swallowing it.

* * *

"I take it from your reaction that things went well? Good. Though," Melinoe clicked fingers, fire blooming from the tips, it licked man's skin as she moved it around, "you forget who _I_ am."

She sent flame into the fire, hearth forming, warmth felt soon after.

"I may not make the ground quake, villagers tremble with alarm, but when I pass, they pale."

Seraphim laughed, Goddess' jaw hardening.

"You need to try harder, if you want me to be alarmed."

Woman quizzed man, she was in an odd pose, body kept in ungraced state.

She thought he was trying to gain upper hand, throw her off balance.

When he tried kissing her, Melinoe used index finger on his jaw to tilt his head the opposite way, bumping noses charming and all, but rather annoying, after a while.

* * *

Regretfully, Seraphim had to follow her lead, woman tongue prodding, sensation bizarre. She stopped doing that, taking one of his hands and placing it on the strap of her chiton. Slipping it down, Goddess exposed her neck, fingers gently pulling on mortal's white locks, his mouth on her pulse.

"Easy, I like being bitten, though I do not care for pain, not in _this_ encounter."

Man bit her neck, Goddess gasping, noise slipping down Seraphim's chest, under his fustanella. His free hand grabbed a breast, Melinoe's irises glowing, warning him not to injure her.

"If you behave, I will make this worth your while." Her hand hovered over bulge, mortal nodding eagerly. "Do you know what works for you, or did you just pull away until you found what you sought?"

Goddess laughed, knowing she wouldn't receive an answer.

She took initiative, rogue fingers going underneath fabric, mortal groaning, Melinoe taking her time.

* * *

When his hand went under her chiton, Melinoe shuffled back a bit, Seraphim growling, retaking her hands. Brunette nodded, nervousness flitting across her face.

"Do not hurt me there, or I will drag you down to face my Father _personally_ , and he will decide what happens. It would be as far from pleasant as one could get..."

Seraphim sifted out rage through his nose, accepting that Goddess was right.

He couldn't take her, get rid of the ache and run off, into the night.

Hades would flay him alive.

Man had to focus on removing himself from past indiscretions, lava flooding veins, he forgot that he was supposed to _returning_ affections...

* * *

Just below Melinoe's pubic bone, she nodded, man's fingers finding mound, dipping in-between lips.

"Stay there, I need coaxing. _Gentle,_ Seraphim. I am well aware you may not know what that word means..."

Seraphim had heard enough, using patience he had not utilised since stalking Ariana's killer.

His fingers slowly, cautiously gliding up and down confirmed woman's mistake.

She was _glad_ to be incorrect, warmth seeping onto his digits, honey calling to him, musky sugar filling air, Seraphim stopping her movements, Melinoe's questioning ceased with finger, man picking her up, striding towards klinai, dust cascading after she was placed down, unceremoniously plopped down, her robe torn off, Melinoe laughing, despite herself, refusing to cover her body.

Now was not the time for worry, for inconsistent affection, Funerary Goddess following Seraphim's head like eagle. He pulled her further down, so her legs were dangling over armrest, hooking his arms under them, woman uttering silent prayer, a little begging thrown in.

She wouldn't let him hear that, but she would let him hear _her._

 _If_ he performed correctly.

* * *

"I am no fool, do not treat me as such..."

Seraphim mouthed, whilst his tongue made Melinoe twitch, hands on her stomach, then behind her head, covering her eyes, plush pink lip bitten, bitten too hard when errant finger probed.

"I apologise, Seraphim. I shall be quiet, unless spoken too."

Ivory brow rose, Goddess' tone was suggestive, yet _acquiescent_? She sought pleasure, all while knowing he could pull away, at the last second, laugh, sinful tone filling her ears, flushed face, curled fingers calling for him to return.

That, _or,_ she could set his gáidaros alight, make him let out that growl that caused her to contract, muscles tightening, until she had to take care of it, pulse strong between her legs, vision blurring slightly, feverish delirium taking hold...

* * *

Waves Seraphim swam through rippled around his finger, man telling her what he needed to say, knowing she wouldn't retort.

"You think me stupid, callous, a bastard."

"I think you misguided, but you have a new path, and are strolling down it, _without_ guidance. That is why I held back. Gods can help mortals, but they must do the hard work, at the end of the day. I hope I gave you the tools to create a new life, begin anew."

"You did," a single lick had woman's view turning foggy, "I will agree to Zeus' proposal, on one condition."

"And, that is?"

Seraphim smirked, woman's voice wavering.

"I am allowed my fill of you, before I begin again..."

"You want me to ask him, right _now,_ with your head between my thighs?"

Melinoe nodded, closing eyes, Seraphim tutting, wagging finger, Goddess pretending to speak with her Uncle, noise unintelligible, woman not trying very hard, words flying, their letters fleeing her mouth when mortal managed to make her lose herself, tears falling down her cheek from the force...

* * *

Seraphim licked his lips clean, swallowing fluid, honey potent, with a slight tang, like wine. He hauled Melinoe's legs over his shoulders, pressing against her, woman raising brow, catching breath.

" _That_ is running before you can walk, Seraphim..."

Seraphim questioned Goddess' words, brows lowering.

"Then, what was _that?_ "

Melinoe smirked.

**_"Crawling..."_ **

She continued.

"I thought you would like my mouth on you. It would cease my insatiable knack for annoying you, no?"

Mortal chuckled, stroking her, painting invisible lines on her sternum.

"As would this..."

He swirled the honey on his length, pushing the head into Melinoe, Goddess not reacting, man feeling ridicule's tendrils creep up, hearing villagers words, again, chastising, Seraphim made very aware he would not be the same size as the Gods woman had bedded.

He would bet they easily coaxed sounds from her throat.

He had managed a few, but that wasn't enough.

He craved more, going slightly deeper, knees shaking, jolt up his spine making him delve further, woman calling his name, syllables filled with pleasure, said in heat of the moment, precise, meaningful.

* * *

Once he was fully inside, he stopped, accessing Melinoe's face, gauging what she was thinking.

"I think you have been watching more than you let on, Seraphim...this is a favourite position of mine. I promise you," Melinoe's smile was earnest, "this feels wonderful. Size has nothing to do with it, it is the connection, the feeling, the moment..."

She put her hands under her back, eyes the same shade as Seraphim's, form aglow, moonlight streaming in from the ceiling, sight striking, mortal wanting her to stay the night.

He would do what he could to keep her there, Goddess eagerly obeying, as long as he didn't degrade her.

As long as she didn't degrade him, either.

* * *

He must have fallen asleep, at some point, the two having gone to the bed chamber, crawling into it, remaining as close as they could get.

Seraphim awoke to Melinoe hovering above him, pressing chest against his, pulling his sleepy self up, so he knelt. She knelt before him, grasping one of his hands and wrapping it around her hair, head lowering, woman nodding, hair being pulled tight.

Returning his affections created stars, floating around the room, behind his eyelids.

Melinoe was looking at him, feigning innocence, Seraphim wondering if he should question why her being on her knees obliterated words, reducing him to making random noises, holding on to anything within grasp.

Goddess hadn't once commented on his form, fingers tracing scars, followed by mouth, mouth not asking, tongue painting patterns down his ribs.

* * *

He would go with her, _if_ she asked...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the Kudos and views. They make me grin every time I see/get a notification about them. The Blood Of Zeus community are wonderful.

**Author's Note:**

> I wish you all a lovely start to the new year, Gods know we need it...Although, if we relied on the Greek Gods, we'd be toast. They aren't known for their candour...


End file.
